Birai Baru
by Vreezie
Summary: Rumah putih di dekat laut adalah bagian dari impian Tooru yang terwujud, bersama dengan isinya yang ada tanpa alasan.


**Haikyu** **© Furudate Haruichi**

 _BL, AU(?).Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Selamat membaca_ ~

* * *

Tobio penasaran mimpi apa yang datang nanti malam.

Katanya, tempat baru, mimpi baru, kehidupan baru. Walau Tobio masih meragukan tentang bagaimana definisi kehidupan baru di matanya. Yang Tobio tahu, semuanya selalu berlanjut dan dosa masa lalu tak semudah itu menguap ketika ia putuskan untuk menjalani _kehidupan baru._

Keningnya disapu dengan punggung tangan.

Ia selesai dengan tempat tidur, menatanya rapi di samping jendela besar menghadap timur yang bertinggi nyaris setengah badan. Tobio membayangkan bagaimana esok akan terbangun oleh cahaya di balik matanya. Terlihat seperti adegan dalam buku cerita dan dongeng-dongen masa lalu. Klasik.

Kain warna abu-abu ia bentangkan, berlanjut menyelipkan pinggirannya ke bawah kasur. Ia meletakkan selimut _mocha_ tebal di atasnya. Kegiatan Tobio berakhir dengan menggantung penangkap mimpi suku indian di dinding—yang entah sejak kapan ia tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau mitos semacam itu.

Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kawannya yang tergila-gila dengan gaya ruangan industrial dengan warna perabot yang harus didominasi hijau dan ungu.

Pukul sebelas sudah lewat. Jam ponselnya memberikan jawaban kenapa udara kian panas. Tobio berpeluh, bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin.

Bekas kakak kelasnya—atau kalau boleh jujur, kekasihnya yang tanpa ikatan, sudah selesai dengan kamar dekat ruang depan. Memang belum menyeluruh, namun beberapa laci dan rak sudah pindah dari letak sebelumnya. Melihat sedikit tempat lapang di sana membuat Tobio bernapas lega.

Saat mulai memikirkan laki-laki itu, Tobio mengawang.

Oikawa Tooru bukan merupakan kehidupan baru baginya. Begitu juga dengan ekspresi-ekspresi itu, rambut itu, mata itu, ... bibir itu. Lamunan singkat Tobio hilang. Ia menelan ludah.

Oh, lain kali jangan pernah menyebut bibir!

"Mau kemana?" Tooru bertanya padanya dengan majalah di tangan. Kakinya bertumpu pada lengan sofa dan di balik punggung ada bantal yang masih telanjang. Kaus Tooru tidak sebasah rumput di pagi hari tapi wajahnya yang lesu menunjukkan kalau dia lelah, seperti Tobio.

"Mengambil air dingin. Beres-beresku hampir selesai jadi kurasa bisa istirahat sebentar."

Lalu Tooru tersenyum geli. "Kau kira kulkas yang baru nancap sejam bisa dingin?"

Tobio melakukan kesalahan, melongo sebentar.

Mereka baru berangkat ke sini pagi buta tadi. Tooru sempat memaki jalan penuh kerikil yang membuat kendaraan berguncang tak karuan. Tobio khawatir barang di atap mobil ada yang jatuh dan menggelinding ke jurang. Tidak semuanya diangkut oleh pengiriman, berhemat.

Tapi saat Tobio mengeceknya ketika mereka tiba, tak ada satu pun yang hilang kecuali tisu toilet yang sembarangan Tooru lemparkan sebelumnya. Tak masalah.

"Ini ambil punyaku." Tooru mengulurkan botol. Dingin. Alis Tobio naik sedikit. "Baru kubeli barusan. Ada toko makanan kecil di desa dekat sini."

Tobio meminumnya sampai habis. Tooru tak keberatan. Lalu Tobio ikut duduk di sofa lain yang pun pula belum ditata, menyandarkan kepala.

"Sudah lelah?"

"Belum. Hanya sedikit berkeringat. Cuacanya terik."

"Apa yang kau harapkan di tebing pinggir pantai, siang bolong di musim panas lagi?"

Benar, apa yang Tobio harapkan selain debur ombak dan bau garam yang pekat. Satu lagi hal semacam dongeng Tobio temukan. Ah, akan ia ajak Tooru jalan-jalan besok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oikawa- _san,_ kenapa pindah ke sini? Rumahmu sebelumnya lebih besar dan lebih .." Tobio mencoba mencari kata yang pas, ".. strategis."

"Tebaklah."

Tobio mencoba memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban yang tepat. Namun Tooru memang mudah dibaca pada beberapa waktu. "Apa ini berkaitan dengan _malam sunyi_ yang kau sebut-sebut di waktu lalu?"

Tooru meninggalkan bantal di punggungnya, duduk. Setengah karena tertarik dan setengah karena Tobio menjawab dengan benar. Lihatlah itu, matanya berkilat! "Kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tahu, Oikawa- _san_ , hal itu kau singgung lebih dari tujuh belas kali. _Suara-suara malam_ , katamu. Dan kau yang dengan semangat berkata tentang _ro_ _mantisme yang jauh dari kota_ tak akan bisa kuanggap sebagai angin lalu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

Kageyama Tobio enggan mengaku kalau setiap detail dari Tooru memang selalu ia simpan. Bahkan ketika mantan kapten itu melempar cemoohan dulu—untungnya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gombalan picisan yang membuat Tobio malu sendiri.

Tunggu, ia untung atau merugi?

"Astaga! Kau hitung juga?" ucap Tooru tak percaya.

"Apa itu aneh?"

Tidak ada lagi senyum yang ditahan, tawa ringan Tooru lepas. Pipi Tobio merah. Entah apakah ada orang lain yang bisa membuat ekspresi berkerut konyol sambil tersipu semacam Tobio. Tooru pernah bertaruh laki-laki berambut hitam itu satu-satunya.

Selanjutnya hanya ada sinar matahari yang menembus kaca. Tawa Tooru sudah reda delapan menit lalu. Mereka diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Botol sudah tidak dingin dan jatuh dekat kaki sofa.

Lalu ketika keheningan itu semakin berlarut-larut, muncullah tanda tanya besar di kepala Tobio—ingin ditanyakan kemarin tapi ia mendadak lupa.

"Oikawa- _san_ , sejak kemarin aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau mengajakku pindah bersamamu?"

Tak ada jawaban selama sekian menit. Mungkin Tooru sedang berpikir, atau mungkin cuma mengumpulkan suaranya. Ujung kaki Tobio mulai ikut berpeluh dan jika belum ada sahutan dari Tooru lebih lama dari ini, ia akan beranjak dan melanjutkan kegiatan dengan menata dapur, juga kamar mandi, dan beberapa bunga yang belum sempat ditanam.

Tooru tersenyum sedikit dan Tobio urung bangkit.

"Tak ada alasan." Tooru kembali berbaring setelah memijat bantal dengan ujung jarinya. Lantas ia memejamkan mata. "Sama seperti menyayangimu yang juga tak perlu alasan, Tobio- _chan._ "

Tobio terpekur, tak akan lagi mempertanyakan mengapa Tooru terus ingin ada di sampingnya. Karena rasa cintanya pun tak pernah beralasan.

* * *

 _Oh! Benar-benar jawaban yang tidak rasional._

 **END**

* * *

 _AN : Cheesy huhuhu. Sedang sulit mengembangkan plot karena WB yang tak berujung ini, tapi semoga bisa dinikmati. Terima kasih sudah membaca ~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/18.05.2017]**


End file.
